The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a roll for a rolling mill.
Generally speaking, the roll for a rolling mill of the present development is of the type containing a stationary roll support or beam and a substantially tubular-shaped roll shell rotatable about the stationary roll support. Between the roll support and the roll shell there is disposed a hydrostatic pressure chamber or space which is sealed by suitable sealing elements, typically sealing ledges. The pressure chamber can be connected so as to flow communicate with a source of pressurized fluid medium. Additionally, there are provided punch or piston-like pressure or support elements which can be operatively connected with at least one source of pressurized fluid medium. These pressure or support elements are located in the plane of symmetry of the pressure chamber.
A roll of this type has been disclosed to the art in German Pat. No. 2,332,861 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,827, granted Apr. 29, 1975. This state-of-the-art roll combines the advantages of a roll having a pressure chamber, for instance of the type disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,193,739, and a roll containing punch-like pressure or support elements, for instance as known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974.
With the heretofore known roll construction the pressure or support elements are located within the pressure chamber at its plane of symmetry and are effective, by means of their pressure force, in the same direction as such pressure chamber. The infeed of the hydraulic pressurized fluid medium into the pressure chamber is accomplished by means of the pressure or support elements, in the cylindrical compartment or chamber of which there thus must prevail a higher pressure than in the pressure chamber.
Although, as a rule, this higher pressure is desired for the purpose of obtaining a corresponding pressure force for the pressure or support elements, there are however situations where such type of correlative action or association is undesirable and where, for instance, smaller pressure forces would be adequate for controlling the sag or bending behavior of the roll.